LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures S1 P2/Transcript
Ruby's Cake (Ruby is seen putting a cake on the kitchen counter) Ruby: Alright, all done! (Ruby goes to touch the cake, but she finds it to be too hot) Ruby: Ow! *Sigh* Fine, I'll just come back later then. See you then cake. (Ruby walks off. From behind the corner, Omega pops his head out) Omega: Hehe, did you think that in a non-canon spin-off that you would be safe from the great cake stealer himself, King Omega?! (Omega steps out) Omega: I'll just take you with me and then me and you can be alone while I devour you. (Omega quickly grabs the cake and runs off with it. Ruby soon arrives) Ruby: Alright, time to- (Ruby finds the cake missing) Ruby: HUH?! (Ruby looks around frantically) Ruby: W-Where is it?? (Ruby looks up at the counter) Ruby: Cake?? (The scene then cuts to Yoshikage Kira walking around looking at his watch before the scene cuts to the next segment) Scott's Bizarre Adventure (Scott Venicor, seen wearing an outfit similar to that of Jotaro Kujo from Stardust Crusaders is seen with Jirosoyu by his side) Scott; You've taken a lot from me Schnee. (Weiss Schnee is seen joined by her giant knight, The Arma Gigas) Scott: You killed my friends, but more importantly you hurt my brother. (Leo Venicor is seen stuck against a water tower, parodying the death of Noriaki Kakyoin) Leo: Still okay! Scott: And that is unforgivable to me! Weiss: You wanna talk about forgiveness? How about forgiving you for all the trouble you've caused me? Oh wait, I don't have to. Scott:..... Weiss: Besides Scott, you and I both know that my Semblance is way more powerful than your pathetic Spirit! Scott: I wouldn't be so sure on that. Weiss: Then come at me! (Scott prepares to fight. The scene then transitions to Alex charging a psy blast which he fires toward the camera, causing the scene to transition to the next segment) Josuke's Grand Scheme (Okuyasu and Josuke are seen heading toward Yang) Okuyasu: You sure about this Josuke? Josuke: Positive! Yang's bound to have money on her that we can use man! Okuyasu: I hope you're right. Josuke: Trust me dude. (The two then approach Yang) Josuke: Ahem. Umm, Yang? Yang: *Turns* Hm? Josuke: Me and Okuyasu have a little question for you. Yang: Ask away. Josuke: Well- Okuyasu: We need money! Yang: Huh?? Josuke: Look Yang, summer's around the corner in our universe and we're both flat broke. Okuyasu: After all the multiversal adventures you've had, maybe you've got some Yen you can give us huh? Yang: But I only have- Okuyasu: Great! Josuke: Cause we've got a little game all set up! Yang: What kind of game? Josuke: A guessing game! You tell us questions and we see if we can get them right! Yang:...?? Okuyasu: Childish but lucrative! Yang: Uhhhh....Okay. Josuke: Awesome! So what should the subject be? Yang: Hmmm, how about I see how well you know me guys? Okuyasu: Yeah! Josuke: That's a great-....Wait what? Yang: You heard me. Okuyasu:...... Josuke:.....Uhhh, okay then. Yang: Great! Let's get started then! (The three begin the game. The scene then shows Okuyasu using The Hand on the camera, causing the scene to transition to the next segment) Ruby's Cake (Cont.) (Ruby is seen putting another cake on the counter) Ruby: *Wipes forehead* Whew. Finished. (Ruby looks around) Ruby: Now I just gotta make sure this one doesn't vanish like the last one. Weiss: *Voice* Ruby! Come over here! Ruby: Weiss? What is it? Weiss: *Voice* Spot was seen trying to get into my Dust! Ruby: *gasp* SPOT! *Runs off* (The cake sits alone when Omega's head is seen rising out from behind the counter) Omega: *Smiles* Mine now. (Omega then grabs the cake and runs off. Moments later, Ruby, Weiss and Spot are seen entering the kitchen) Weiss: Now Spot I trust you learned you lesson. Spot: Yes Weiss... Ruby: Yeah Spot. You can't go into Weiss' stuff like that. *Whispers* Hey later, we'll mess around with Weiss a bit. Spot: *Snickers* Weiss:: What are you two whispering about? Ruby: Oh nothing I- (Ruby sees the cake is gone) Ruby: NOT AGAIN!! Spot: Hm? Ruby: My cake! That's the second one I've baked and it's gone again! Weiss: How? Ruby: I don't know! (Ruby then gets a serious expression) Ruby: I need to step things up. Weiss:..... Spot: What? (Later on, another cake is seen on the counter being watched by an advanced security system) Ruby: There! Spot: Uhh, isn't that a little much? Ruby: Not when it comes to protecting the cake! Spot:.... Weiss: This is so ridiculous... Ruby: Call it what you will! But once the stealer sees this cake, his fate will be sealed! Weiss: Ruby, what are the odds do you think someone is gonna- (Several the sound of several traps is heard going off) Ruby: AH HA!!! (The three run into the kitchen) Ruby: Now I- (The three then see Omega tied to the ceiling by his legs with the cake in his hands) Omega:....... Spot:..... Ruby:...... Weiss:...... Omega:....*Awkward giggle* Cake huh? Ruby Weiss and Spot: Omega! (Omega smiles as the theme from Seinfeld plays. The scene then shows Erin. She stomps on the ground, creating ice, she shoots a beam of ice, then shoots another in the air creating snow. She smirks and crosses her arms. She suddenly shivers and runs off as the camera freezes and shatters) Scott's Bizarre Adventure (Cont.) (Jirosoyu is seen grabbing onto the Arma Gigas's head) Jirosoyu: Gotcha! Weiss: NO!! Scott: End it now! (Jirosoyu rips the helmet from the knight, causing it to vanish) Weiss: !! *Backs away* Scott: Nice. (Scott and Jirosoyu rejoin each other before they walk over to Weiss who falls on her knees begging) Weiss: Please forgive me Scott! I didn't mean for this to happen! Scott: Did you now? Weiss: It was all a misunderstanding! Look, I can give you all the Lien in my wallet, or better yet my credit card! Huh, what do you say? Scott: What do I say? (Jirosoyu grabs Weiss by the neck) Scott: I say that you.... Weiss: *Gulp* Scott: Are the true scum of the earth. (Jirosoyu then throws Weiss up before he delivers a flurry of explosive attacks onto her, sending her flying through the wall. Scott then turns and begins to leave) Scott: *Sigh*.....Good grief. (Scott leaves. It then cuts to the transition of Midoriya running around charged up with Full Cowling before cutting to the next scene) Josuke's Grand Scheme (Cont.) (Josuke, Okuyasu and Yang are seen sitting as they continue their guessing game) Josuke: Hmmm..... Okuyasu: Come on, we know this one! Yang: Guys, it's just the name of my weapon. Not that hard. Josuke: We don't know this kind of stuff! Okuyasu: Give us a second! (The two sit and think a bit more) Josuke and Okuyasu:....... Yang: Well? Okuyasu: *Gasp* I got it! Yang: Go for it. Okuyasu: Shooty Bracelets! Yang:.....No. Okuyasu: Dammit! Josuke: That was the last question too! Okuyasu: Welp, there goes summer break. Yang: Well, I guess I can give you some money anyway. Josuke: Really?? Yang: You guys did try. Josuke and Okuyasu: YES!!! (Yang gives the two some Lien) Okuyasu: Alright! Josuke: Now we're........What the heck is this? Yang: Money! Josuke:....... Okuyasu:....... Yang: Well? (Josuke hands the Lien back) Josuke: Keep it. Okuyasu: We'll find money in other ways. Yang: ?? (The two get up and walk away) Episode 2 End.....Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Category:LOTM: Non-Canon Defender Adventures Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts